


Not decided Yet

by kiema01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Aomine, Gryffindor akashi, Gryffindor kuroko, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff kise, M/M, Magic, OC character - Freeform, Out of Character, slytherin kagami, slytherin takao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Furihata and other Knb Character attending Hogwarts





	Not decided Yet

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit this later

**Furihata POV**

This is going to be my first day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up until a few months ago I have no idea that magic really exist and when I read the letter from Hogwarts I honestly taught it was just some cruel joke from someone I didn’t believe it at first and didn’t send any reply but as days pass by I receive a lot of them and then a Professor from that said school personally visit us in our house and perform some magic and even though it was still hard to believe, it’s impossible to deny so I decided to give it a try and attend the said school and now here I am inside of a train going to Hogwarts searching for an empty seat 

I managed to find an empty compartment near the end of the train I put my luggage in the corner of the compartment, I sat down next to the window watching other family saying goodbye to their kids but when I hear the door opens I saw a red head kid with heterochromatic eyes looking directly at me and then around the compartment searching for something and after finding out that its not here he just closed the compartment door and leave without saying anything 

A few minutes after the red head kid came the door slides open again and this time it was a kid with a bright green hair and the weird thing about him was the frog on top of his head 

“Is this seat taken?” the green haired guy ask

“No” I said looking at the kid, seriously though the wizards and witches that I saw earlier all have unique hair color too like red, yellow, pink and now green I wonder should I dye my hair too?

“Midorima Shintarou blood type B and Cancer You?” he ask

“Huh? Oh I’m Furihata Kouki I think my blood type is B too” I answered 

Midorma seat in front of me and said “what’s your zodiac sign?”

“I don’t know but I was born in November 8” 

“So you’re a Scorpio well then I think I’m on the right compartment Oha Asa said I should be with a Scorpio today” he said while lifting he’s frog and placing it to his lap 

“What’s the name of your frog?” I ask 

“He’s not a Frog he’s a Toad and he’s not a he either her name is Green she’s my familiar and my lucky item for today” Midorima said sounding quite annoyed 

“What’s a familiar?” I ask 

Midorima looks at me with a gobsmacked expression in his face “You’re a Pureblood and you didn’t know what a familiar is?” he said  
“Pureblood?” I ask

But before Midorima can answer the compartment door open once again and a cheerful yellow head kid together with a mischievous looking black hair kid enter the compartment and ask 

“Can we seat here? The yellow head kid asks but the kid with black hair already seat beside midorima even before we managed to reply so I simply nod and midorima ignore them  


The yellow head kid smile otwards me and said “I’m Kise Ryouta and that guy over there is Takao Kazunari” he said looking at takao

“Nice to meet you Kise, nice to meet you too takao” I said looking at him then looking over takao

Kise sat next to me and he look directly at midorima “how about you what’s your name?” kise ask

“Midorima Shintarou blood type B and my zodiac sign is Cancer” midorima said looking uninterested at kise

“Oh that’s cool your into Astrological sign well then I’m born in June 18 so I guess that makes me a Gemini and my blood type is A, I like to be a pilot someday, I like to sing and my favorite food is onion gratin soup” kise said with a smile 

“That’s a lot of unnecessary information” midorima said but I noticed that he’s slightly blushing

“That’s just mean Midorima” said kise faking a hurt expression on his face

Midorima was about to say something when takao interrupted him “I’m a Scorpio and my blood type is O, I like collecting Chocolate Frog Cards and my favorite food is Chocolate, I have a younger sister” takao said looking at midorima

Both of them sure are talkative and lively which makes wonder if they are somehow related to each other so I ask them “are you two related to each other?” I look at kise and then at takao

“Nope I just bump into him in the kings cross station earlier takao help me find this train nobody seems to know where it was and I notice takao holding he’s wand in public so I ask him for direction” Kise said cheerfully 

“You should be more careful” Midorima said to takao

“It’s no big deal even if muggles saw my wand all they can think is a kid playing with a stick” Takao said 

Time pass by kise and takao talk about anything and everything while me and midorima listen to the two of them but there story about a film that they just watch was interrupted when an lady ask us if were interested in buying any snack takao bought a lot of Chocolate Frog while kise buy almost every available snacks that he can and I only bought two pieces of Chocolate Frog and Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans while midorima didn’t bother to buy anything, we try to offer him some but he refused taking out he’s canned red bean soup out of nowhere

We managed to eat in silence and I open my first Chocolate Frog I slowly unwrap it and look at the moving photo with a named written below it and I tried flipping it only to find a text which says

_Inventor of Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans – a Risk with Every Mouthful! Bertie Bott was born in 1935. He invented Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans quite by mistake. His original purpose was to create tasty candies from food. He accidently included a pair of dirty socks in his experiment!_

I was fascinated by the moving photo and I decided to open the other one that I have and I got Salazar Slytherin card 

_Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four Hogwarts Houses. Salazar Slytherin was the founder of Slytherin house at Hogwarts. He was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pure-blood supremacy._

I was looking at the moving photo of Salazar Slytherin when takao ask me what cards did I managed to get 

“Bertie Bott’s and Salazar Slytherin” I said

Takao looks shock and holds both my hands while saying “You’re so lucky Furi you manage to get 2 gold cards in your first try, can you please trade with me, Bertie Bott’s is one of the cards that I’m missing in my collection” takao said looking at me with a puppy eyes and sounding so desperate 

“Okay lets trade cards, here” I gave takao my Bertie Bott’s card and he gave me his which was the Elladora card

 _Elladora Ketteridge discovered the use of Gillyweed when she nearly suffocated after eating it and recovered only when she stuck her head into a bucket of water._  


Midorima glare at takao and said “that’s cheating you know furihata card is a gold and you give him a bronze one”

“it’s okay midorima” I said and smiled at him for defending me 

I look at the Salazar Slytherin card that I got and read it again for some reason I’m intrigue with the word Parselmouths so I decided to ask them about it “Guys what does Parselmouths mean I read it in the card that I got” I said waving the Salazar Slytherin card to them 

Midorima Sigh and said “You really don’t know anything at all do you, Parseltongue is the language of serpents and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak parseltongue is known as a Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary” midorima said 

Takao nods and Kise looks slightly terrified 

“Oh, and what about the Hogwarts houses?” I ask

But before midorima managed to answer a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute’s time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. And midorima was the first one to stood up and left the compartment but he looked back one last time and said “Hurry up what are you guys waiting for” 

 

Kise, takao and I smiled it seems like out of the four of us midorima was the most exited one to attend Hogwarts and we followed right behind him but takao was right beside midorima teasing him every now and then

Upon arriving on the train platform we notice that it was already dark outside and a giant man was shouting "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!” we followed the giant man who introduced himself as hagrid and after a few minutes of following him through The dark narrow path we were all awed by what we saw beyond the path it was a beautiful lake surrounded with high mountains and when you look up you will notice the starry sky but the most impressive of them all was the castle 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Midorima, kise, takao and I shared the same boat 

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. 

"Right then -- FORWARD!" Hagrid said and the boats start moving towards the castle 

A few minutes later we arrived in the shore and walk a couple more until we reach the castle door 

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there. She had a very stern face and I honestly thought she was was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall Said 

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. We could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. 

We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your  
triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Said Professor McGonagall 

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a student cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Takao chocolate smudged in his cheek. And I nervously tried to straighten my cloak.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly." She said as she left 

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I ask midorima 

“I don’t exactly know how” midorima answered 

Then something happened that made Kise and I jump about a foot in the air – and several people behind us screamed.

"What the --?" Kise shriek

So did the people around us. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing  
at the us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely including us.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  


"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Still feeling a little scared after the ghost encounter I hide behind midorima and got into line

I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.  
These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes

Midorima suddenly look back at me and slowly lean forward, and whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. 

Could it possibly be an item wizards use to sort students I thought to myself

Were all staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Kise said looking quite excited to put the hat on 

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Akashi , Seijuro!" 

With a blank expression on his face he makes his way towards Professor McGonagall and he put on the  
hat, which fell right down over his eyes, and sat down. 

A long moment’s pause  
\--  
" GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Akashi went to sit down at the GRYFFINDOR table. And a ghost started to wave at him and he simply ignore it

"Aomine, Daiki!" 

" GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat again, and Aomine scuttled off to sit next to Akashi.

After waiting for my turn Professor McGonagall finally called my name 

"Furihata , Kouki!"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

The Slytherin table was silently looking at me first then they began to clap and I look back at midorima who simply nod and takao who’s grinning and giving me a thumbs up as I made my way to the Slytherin table 

A few more students got sorted and after a while Midorima got sorted in Ravenclaw ,While Kise got sorted in Hufflepuff and Takao got sorted in Slytherin he made his way to our table and seat beside me everything was normal up until the kid with light blue hair named Kuroko Tetsuya was called I overheard a few slytherin talking beside me

“I bet 100 gallons that he’s a Gryffindor” said one of the slytherin in our table 

And the other said “No he’s definitely a Hufflepuff” 

I don’t really know what the big fuss was all about but the students seems to call him The boy who lived and just like Akashi, kuroko sorting took longer than anyone else and he also got sorted into Gryffindor, the guy who made the bet looks smug while the other looks pissed that he’s wrong, a very loud clap and cheer was heard from the Gryffindor table and all other house except from the Slytherin, and kuroko made he’s way to the Gryffindor table with a smile on he's face seating beside aomine 

When all the first years are sorted Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. And I didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he -- a bit mad?" takao asked one of the slytherin uncertainly.

"Mad?" said the slytherin airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is mad, yes. And don’t tell him I said that I will deny it to death“ said one of the slytherin guy who apparently named Haizaki a second year 

My mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. i had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Slytherin ghost Bloody Baron decided to seat in front of takao and me and takao was constantly hitting me with his elbow while whispering how cool Bloody Baron was and a few minutes later takao was asking a lot of question to the Slytherin ghost but I avoided looking directly at Bloody Baron

“You know even though you’re a pureblood we honestly thought that you would be sorted in Hufflepuff” haizaki said looking at me 

“well your wrong and I don’t even know what a pureblood is” I said 

“How the heck did you not know what pureblood is? and that you are one? did one of those mudblood raise you?” haizaki ask

“Muggle yes I was raised by one and I only knew that magic was real a few months ago when Professor McGonagall visit me and perform some magic in front of me that’s why” I said, good thing takao explain what a muggle and mudblood was earlier and too bad midorima always get's interrupted when he tried to explain what pureblood is 

“ The term 'pure-blood' refers to a family or individual without Muggle (non-magic) blood” Nijimura said

and they continue to talk about magic as we eat and when the last desserts disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. 

The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Takao laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" i ask Nijimura.

"He is," said Nijimura, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. i noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the two Gryffindor students were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  


"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!

And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We followed Nijimura out of the Great Hall Nijimura led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We walk down more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and we were just wondering how much farther we have to go 

The common room is located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. Nijimura said the password which was “PUREBLOOD” and a passage revealed the common room.

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. 

Nijimura directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with green curtains. Our luggage had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, I pulled on my pajamas and fell into bed.


End file.
